


Reizübertragung

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie in diese Situation geraten konnten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Lachen
> 
> **A/N:** Ich weiß, dass cricri schon einmal eine Geschichte geschrieben hat, in der es ebenfalls ums Kitzeln ging. Aber obwohl sich manche Dinge nun tatsächlich sehr gleichen, war sie nicht die Inspiration für dieses Werk, sondern die Sendung "Wissen vor Acht" der ARD vom 13.10.2016, in der es um das gleiche Thema ging. Alle meine Informationen beziehe ich übrigens auch daraus. :)
> 
> Und ja, ich weiß, dass es albern geworden ist :D
> 
> Ach ja, und Vorgeschichte? Wer braucht schon eine Vorgeschichte ...

***

Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie in diese Situation geraten konnten.

Es war ein Versehen gewesen, so viel stand fest. Natürlich war es ein Versehen gewesen, wie auch sonst sollte es zu erklären sein, dass er sich plötzlich neben Thiel auf dem Laminat liegend wiederfand. Ein bis zu diesem Punkt also nicht weiter beunruhigendes Geschehen, ließ man die mangelnden Hygienestandards seines Nachbarn im Bezug auf die Bodenreinigung einmal außer Acht. Was ihn jedoch viel mehr beunruhigte, war die Tatsache, dass sich bei dem Anblick des anderen ein spürbarer Drang in ihm ausbreitete, dessen rationalen Ursprung er einige Sekunden vergeblich suchte – was vermutlich damit zu begründen war, dass es keinen gab. Es gab schlichtweg keine vernünftige Erklärung dafür, weshalb er Thiel mit einem Mal …

„Sind Sie eigentlich kitzelig?“

Die Frage platzte einfach so aus ihm heraus. Über ihre Unsinnigkeit war er sich im Grunde völlig im Klaren, denn als Mediziner wusste er selbstverständlich, dass das so pauschal nicht beantwortet werden konnte. Da sowohl das Schmerz- als auch das Kitzel-Empfinden über dieselben Nervenfasern übertragen wurde, kam es in erster Linie vor allem darauf an, von wem man gekitzelt wurde. Denn im Normalfall stellte der Körper nach einer Schrecksekunde fest, dass es sich um keinen ernsthaften Angriff handelte; der Reiz verkehrte sich dementsprechend in ein Lachen. Fremdes dagegen blieb fremd und die Berührung damit unangenehm, logisch.

Aber genauso gut wusste er, dass die eigentliche Intention dieser Frage niemals die verbale Beantwortung war – sondern die eigene Erprobung, deren Zustimmung es bedurfte.

„Boerne … Sie werden jetzt aber nicht …“ Thiel schaute ihn beunruhigt an, immer noch im Liegen, was ihm zugegebenermaßen einen Teil seiner Ausdrucksstärke kostete. Boerne grinste. „Nee, Boerne, vergessen Sie's. Nein. Boerne! Was machen Sie denn da! Finger – Boerne! Finger weg!“

Doch da war Boerne auch schon zum Angriff übergegangen. Mit beiden Händen kitzelte er sich über Thiels Bauch, was zu seiner Zufriedenheit trotz des dicken Pullovers die gewünschten Reaktionen hervorrief.

„Boerne!“, keuchte Thiel, der sich unter seinen Fingern hin und her wand und das Lachen inzwischen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. „Lassen Sie das!“

Boerne aber dachte gar nicht daran und verlagerte seine neckende Folter unter Thiels Arme.

Wie lange war es her, dass er jemand anderen gekitzelt hatte? Das letzte Mal musste vor schier endloser Zeit mit Susi gewesen sein. „Kitzelmonster“ hatte sie das Spiel genannt, dessen einziges Ziel es gewesen war, den anderen so lange zu kitzeln wie man nur konnte. Boerne hatte vor Lachen immer Bauchschmerzen bekommen und Susi jedes Mal gewonnen.

Thiel lachte mittlerweile ebenfalls Tränen und wirkte ziemlich außer Atem, weshalb er aus Gnade wieder von ihm abließ. Er selbst lachte auch und fühlte, wie ihn Wärme durchströmte. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal so viel Spaß gehabt?

Dann schaute er wieder auf Thiel, der immer noch lachend vor ihm lag, und erinnerte sich daran, irgendwo mal gelesen zu haben, dass man beim Kitzeln angeblich umso stärker lachte, je mehr man den anderen mochte, da dann der Kontrast zwischen vermeintlichem Angriff und eigentlich liebevoller Absicht besonders groß war.

Doch noch bevor er sich fragen konnte, was das jetzt eigentlich genau zu bedeuten hatte, drehte Thiel den Spieß um und ihn auf den Rücken. „Und Sie? Sind Sie kitzelig?“

Und seine Finger krabbelten über Boernes Bauch und er vergaß den Gedanken – und lachte.


End file.
